Attractions
by aznkao1
Summary: This is a Chunryu fic. (Chun Li and Ryu). Rated R for romance/action. LAST CHAPTERIS UP! ITS VERY SHORTY BUT SWEET...SORRY FOR THE STORY TO END SO EARLY. don't want to get you readers bored
1. Preface

Author's note: Before I write my the first chapter, I want to give you guys a preface (so that if you like it, maybe i will continue with this story.  
  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Preface~  
  
  
After Bison's defeat from the combined powers of Ryu and Ken, the world became once again a peaceful and unharmed. Chun Li; still injured from Vega's deadly attack in her apartment, is recovering. So little she knew about the two savior of the world or the imfamous Ryu. As time passes, she becomes possessed with great passion for Ryu. Usually, Chun Li is not scarce from the fear of any fighters, but seeing Ryu makes her tingle. Will She tell him her true feelings?! Does he have feelings for her? Or is this going to be another sad ending in the realm of fantasy of StReEt FiGhTer.  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. chapter1Discovering the Super

Chapter 1  
-Discover the Super-  
  
  
  
  
Once again, the evil that lurked through out the world has ended. M. Bison, including his 3 goons; Balrog, Sagat, Vega's rein of evil has disappeared, leaving the innocents to once again live a normal life. Many years of Bison's seducing fighters to do his dirty little work and assasinate his problems is now just a past.   
  
The glimpse of light struck her eyes as she slowly opened. She waffled her hand across her eyes protecting it from the slight pain she felt. "W-Where am I?" She then saw a blurry image of a guy in a war like uniform. "G-Guile?"  
  
"You're finally awake?"   
  
She looked around confusing not knowing where she was. Then a slight pain struck her near the ribs. "Ugh...Vega."  
  
"Don't worry Chun Li. He's gone. And so is M. Bison and his followers."  
  
She slowly sat up. "He's gone?"  
  
"Yea. Ryu and Ken totally kicked his ass while you were sleeping."  
  
"Ryu and Ken? Who are they?"  
  
"Oh, Hmm. Ryu and Ken are one of the elite street fighters known today. We have a record on Ken, but not much on Ryu.  
  
"Ryu sounds like a Japanese name. He's from japan?"  
  
"Yea. Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"I see. And Bison's rein of evil is over?"  
  
"Oh yea. Definitely. I was there with them in the action. Also, E. Honda and Dhalsim."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Oh, just...fighters that volunteered."  
  
Chun Li took a slight stretch. "I have to thank Ryu and Ken for their help."  
  
"Heh. You can't do that yet. Ken is in the U.S, and Ryu.....I don't know where he is. We are in China. And with that wound there, you can't go pretty far."  
  
"OH yea?! I'll show you." She slid off her bed. "See?"  
  
"............." he thought. "My, you're better than I expected. I guess we can go back to the U.S first.  
  
"And we can't coordinate we're Ryu is hiding?"  
  
"We'll our place is still searching for him. Maybe we can go back to the base and help find where he is."  
  
"Yea we can do that. "  
  
"But with his movements, we might not even find him. He just keeps walking around the world like some kind of freak."  
  
"Okay, we'll find him. With our technology, we'll find Ryu."  
  
"I see. Okay..." said Guile.  
  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
They both turned around.  
  
The door opened. "H-Hi............" The nurse stood there for a moment. "Um, why are you off your bed?"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"You're still in stationary care. I cannot let you get off your bed."  
  
"Seriously, I feel okay."  
  
"Yea. She is."  
  
The nurse took a glance back and then faced her. "Well, if you are feeling okay, then stay here for a second. I have to allow permission for you to leave."  
  
"Yea. We have all the time."  
  
She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Okay let's go back."  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
  
  
  
He was standing there in an open field. Tree's surrounded from distance away. With his eyes closed, he began to concentrate his power.   
  
"........."  
  
"........................"  
  
"..................................................." His eyes finally opened, pulling his fist back. *HADOU KEN*   
  
An energy ball directed itself foward. He used his hands to control his lethal ball. Using two of his fingers, he cut the air sidways and directed the fire ball back to him.  
  
With all his energy, he released another fireball. Within seconds, both energy balls stuck and synchronized to an explosion.  
  
*BoooooooooM*   
  
The dust flew toward his white Gi and red belt, smoging in within the smoke of the dust. He closed his eyes waiting for the dust to past.  
  
As the smokescreen disappeared, he opened his eyes and picked up his bag. "Training over." He turned around and walked back to downtown tokyo.   
  
Ryu sticked his hand into his pockets, finding no money. "Starving...." he thought. He was hoping to find a fighting arena to help himself get some dough. He walked around the city until he found the right place; Fighting arena of Tokyo.   
The letters were imprinted so long ago, that you can hardly see the words. It was also in a dark heavily scented ally way.  
  
He opened the door, walking in.  
  
"Watcher or Fighter?" A man asked.  
  
"A fighter."   
  
"This way." He pointed to the right. "You'll get your money after."  
  
Ryu nodded and walked toward his direction.  
  
He was now in a dressing room full of cracks and graffiti sprays all over. He took a deep breath. "This city is a mess..." he thought to himself. "Living here for so long, but im used to it."  
  
The slanted door opened. "You're ready?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Come this way."  
  
Ryu followed him into the center of the Arena. His eyes slightly opened more seeing a sell out crowd. People, cheering, laughing, yelling and shouting everywhere.   
  
"Your name?" asked the man.  
  
"Ryu..." he said softly.  
  
"Ryu will now be taking on one of our extreme fighters."  
  
The people began to boo as they mentioned his name.   
  
"He'll be taking on *Zangief*  
  
Zangief then opened the curtains and walked out to the arena. "Hhahahah! He began to laugh. I am going to kick this little boy's ass."  
  
Ryu stood in a defensive position. "Hmm.. A tall and built fighter. Wonder if this is going to be a challenge."  
  
He pointed at Ryu. "You are going down little man. I'm going to rip you out and shred you like a pile of papers."  
  
"Ready?!" said the referee.  
  
"Wait up!" said Zangieff. "Are you sure this is my match?! This little ..brown hair man?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"My god. What has the world come down. That little man is going to be nothing more than an ant."  
  
"FIGHT ON!!" the referee shouted out.  
  
Ryu was still standing in the defensive position.  
  
"Okay kid. I'll give you one shot free!"  
  
Ryu shooked his head sideways. "I'll give you a chance to hit me for free before I knock you out cold."  
  
Zangieff's eyes widened. "You little chump. You asked for it!!" He walked toward Ryu. "Then feel the pain of RuSSia!!" He pulled his fist back and shot him right in the ribs.  
  
Zangieff's eyes tripled. He didn't flinch. "No way..." he said.  
  
"One shot. Now, it's my turn."  
  
Ryu pulled his feet back. "Take this!" *Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku* His feet engulfed in electical charges struck Zangieff in the ribs 6 times.   
  
Zangieff spilt some blood out. "ERG......" His eyes trembled in pain.  
  
With the final touch, Ryu pulled his fist back, crouched and did a fiery uppercut toward his stomach.  
  
Zangieff was totally shocked in pain. His pupils shrank so small, that you could barely see it.  
  
Ryu stepped back a few steps and before he knew it, it was over.  
  
"THE WINNER!! RYU!!"  
  
The crowd was silent. They were amazed.  
  
The referee then pulled his arms up declaring total victory.  
  
The crowd then slowly clapped, until the whole stadium clapped.   
  
"Quiet down everyone!! As a referee, I have some questions for this young lad."  
  
The crowd slowly became silent once again.  
  
"How did you do it? You were out sized, out weight and definitly out of your mind to fight a guy like this. But you did it!!"   
  
Ryu was silent.  
  
The people was awaiting for an answer.  
  
*cough* Ryu took the mick. "All I have to say is that...."  
  
"You guys make me sick." He took a deep breath. "This is no place for any of you. Go back home where your family and loved ones need you."  
  
The crowd became totally pissed. "Boooooooooo!!!"  
  
"BOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!!"  
  
"You suck!!"  
  
Ryu turned around and walked back to the entrance. He had no guilt for himself at all. This place was a piece of trash.  
  
"WAIT THERE!" A guy screamed out.  
  
Ryu stopped.  
  
"You don't just go to my place and say these kind of stuff to my fans."   
  
"Huh?" he thought.  
  
"I am the owner of this place. I will fight you to prove that the words out of your mouth is just B.S. This is a place where loved ones are. A place for action and entertaiment."  
  
Ryu turned around.  
  
"The name is....Fei Long."  
  
"Oh. Well Fei Long, are you going to fork over the cash?  
  
"Yea sure. But only in one condition."  
  
"?"   
  
"Fight me. If you beat me, I'll double your amount."  
  
"And how much am I getting?"  
  
"$500 if you dont fight me. $1000 if you win...BUT you get none if I defeat you."  
  
Ryu smiled. "A challenge?"  
  
"Heh. More than that." he smirked.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Fei long took of his white jacket showing his bare naked chest and a navy blue sweat pant. "You will regret this."  
  
"..........." Ryu thought.  
  
"Ready?!"   
  
"Anytime."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
[back at the terminal base in China]  
  
  
"We have a reading of some sort just north east of us. It was weak but powerful force."  
  
"Where is this?" asked Guile.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Is it Ryu?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"Don't know yet. Can you get an image of some sort?"  
  
"We'll we can try. I could send one of our members in Tokyo to check it out."  
  
"That would be good."  
  
"Okay. Let me transfer a call." The coordinator picked up the phone. Dialed the long distance number.  
  
"Hi. Can we get one of our members down to this location? It's Marko from China terminal base. Yes. Keep an eye on a man with a white Gi and red belt. Okay? Bye."  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Guile.  
  
"We have a member heading toward 55 degrees latitude and 89 degrees north right now."  
  
"Excelent. We must get a contact with that man. "  
  
"Yes..." Chun Li said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"Heh, you'll regret fighting me fool. I am the great Fei Long. Martial Arts master."  
  
"Whatever." Ryu said. "Great for you."  
  
"Heh. I'll take that grin right off your face." said Fei long.  
  
"What grin?"   
  
"I'll show you!! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" He ran toward Ryu, and tried to lay multi punches at him.  
  
Ryu dodged all of them.  
  
*WoHaAAA!!* He began to make Bruce Lee's sounds at Ryu. "I'm going to GeT you!! WoHaAA"   
  
"This guy is nuts." Ryu mumbled to himself. "Better be careful. He's a psycho."  
  
Fei long tried laying a mix of punches and kicks at Ryu.  
  
Ryu blocked each shots with his arm and legs.  
  
"Take this fool!" *Rekkaken* Fei Long gave 3 super fast punches at Ryu.   
  
He barely dodged it.  
  
2 of the hits got Ryu in the ribs. *Arg..*   
  
"I'll finish you off!!" *Rekkukyaku* Fei long gave a high jump kick at Ryu.  
  
Ryu fell back to the ground, flying back meters.   
  
"WaHaHah! Perfect shot!"  
  
A blood dripped down Ryu's lip.   
  
"Giving up?"  
  
Ryu slowly stood up. "It's way far from over."  
  
"It's over!! I WILL FINISIH YOU NOW!" Fei Long dashed toward Ryu. "Your Ass is mine! Your money is mine." *SHIEN RENKYAKU!!" His legs began to shine in energy flares.   
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "A super?"  
  
Fei Long gave a long series of powerful kicks at Ryu. He tried blocking it but it they were too strong.   
  
Ryu's eyes trembled in pain.  
  
With the last kick coming, Ryu tried blocking it but he couldn't. The force was huge.  
  
Ryu fell back 10 meters and slammed against the Arena's wall.  
  
"It's over!!" Fei Long smirked. "You lost."  
  
Ryu face was right against the ground. "I ...will..not....lose." He slowly got up.  
  
"Not...when..I...need that money...TO EAT!!" Blue aura began to shine on Ryu now. A new form of power electrifried his body. "I cannot lose..." His eyes doubled as this power stucked him. He pulled his fist back. *NO. IT'S NOT OVER"   
  
*SHINKUU HADOU KEN*  
  
A super ray of beam blasted toward Fei Long.  
  
Fei Long became stunned. "No...."  
  
Ryu's blast struck 100% at Fei Long making him falling back against the wall 5 times harder than Ryu's.  
  
A huge smokescreen appeared.  
  
"W-What power.." Ryu looked at his hands.  
  
A mysterious guy was watching the whole thing. "Amazing..." he thought. He took out his cell phone and called China's terminal base. "Hello?! Yea I found him!! He's here!! AND HE'S KICKING ASS!!"  
  
Ryu slowly walked toward Fei Long.  
  
"Yea. Okay. Come now. Bye." The man hanged up. "That's Ryu?"  
  
"Let me help you up." Ryu have his hand to Fei Long.  
  
He looked up in disgrace. "Y-YOu beat me?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "You were a good competitor."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Maybe this isn't bad afterall." he thought. "You are good match. Next time, I'll beat you." he smirked.  
  
"Okay. But only if you give me your money."  
  
"Alright." he smiled. He took out $1000 bucks and handed it to Ryu.  
  
Ryu put the money into his bag.   
  
"Come back soon okay?!"  
  
Ryu smiled. "I will. When I need the money."   
  
Fei Long chuckled.  
  
  
As this fight came to an end, the search for Ryu has just begun. Knowing so little about Ryu, they're about to find way more than just an elite fighter. They're going to find out that he's the ultimate warrior. And for Chun Li, her curiousty for Ryu will impact her passion to the SOON ongoing affair of her and Ryu....being together.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
If this story sucks, please review me to not post it up. If it is good, then i'll make more chapters. TELL THE TRUTH =p  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter 


	3. chapter2Trick or Treat!

Author's note: Thank you for reading my stories. Thanx^^:  
  
XZanayu: I've seen you been one of my fan for quite sometimes. I wanna thank you for reading and reviewing my chapters. THANKS  
gundamhardcore: I like gundam too. But I don't know much to write stories on them.  
Jami: Thanks for reviewing. =)  
tom: LoL, Is that your real name?   
Tiger: Your name sounds familiar...Hmm..were you reading my other stories?  
Extreme Diva: Holla Lolita=P  
DJ: I know that you've been a long time reader of my fic. THANKS FOR READING  
Fiery Mage: This fic is on the after math of the episode SFII. *I think*..anyways, is your name from final fantasies?  
Diane: Heh nice name.   
  
  
And for all of you anonymous writers who doesnt put their name down..thanks.  
Anyways, this chapter is going t be very good! *So...Happy* =D  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter2  
-Tricked!? Or treat?!  
  
  
  
  
Ryu sat there glancing up the stars while eating his bowl of ramen. He took a breath and blew the steaming hot noodles with BBQ chicken. As lonely as he felt in this world, he didn't even care a bit. He was a wonderer in this world, searching for rivals and fighters. He only really had one true friend in his life; Ken. All his life, he travelled like a true worrior. No fear, no guilt and empathy for others. Whoever needed help, he would be there.   
  
"Hey..." A man greeted him. He took a seat beside Ryu outside of the Noodle House.  
  
Ryu didn't move. He just grabbed more food with his chopsticks and stuffed the food into his mouth.  
  
".........." thought the man.  
  
Ryu stirred the soup with his chopsticks. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. Just saying Hi to ...you."  
  
He slightly increased his movements with the chopsticks. "..............." he thought. "Hi, I guess..."  
  
"Mm Hmm...I saw you fight earlier."  
  
"So what about it?"  
  
"You're a good fighter Ryu."  
  
Ryu's eyebrow quirked. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Silly, they announced your name when you were fighting against Zangief."  
  
"I see." he picked up the bowl and drank the remaining liquid from the soup. He stood up and handed the money to the waitress. "Thank you for the food. It was good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ryu took his bag and hanged it over his back. "Well I don't know who you are, but I got to go now."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Ryu turned around. "What?"  
  
"I..uh. I'll be straight with you Ryu. I'm here to talk to you about something. Maybe if you sit down, i can explain why I'm here."  
  
Ryu confusingly glanced at him.   
  
"Cmon. Sit."  
  
*Sigh* He walked back to the table and sat down. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm a member of a secret service. We collect data and information on fighters. The reason why I'm here is to bring you to our secret base."  
  
"Well I'm not going." He stood up.   
  
"Wait. We want to congrats you for defeating Bison."  
  
Ryu stood there silent.  
  
"Please. Chun Li and Guile has some words for you."  
  
"Well tell them that I accept their compliments. I have to go now."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."  
  
Ryu's eye slightly widened. "Then make me." he said in a cold voice. "I have no time for this." He began to walk away.  
  
*BOOM BOOM*  
  
The man shot some bullets into the air. "You're making me use force. All we want do do is talk to you."  
  
The people began to run and panic.  
  
Ryu walked up toward the man. "Violence is no answer. But you made me do this." Ryu nudged the man's wrist with his fist and kneed him in the stomach.  
  
*ERGrGRG* The man squealed in pain.  
  
Ryu then slapped him on the back of his head with his hand.  
  
The man fell to the ground.  
  
The people were looking at the hero. "Wow, he beat the crap out of that mean guy."  
  
"What a hero!" said a little kid.  
  
"Sorry everyone. This guy is just a little nuts." Ryu stood there looking at the people.  
  
"Don't be sorry." A girl in blonde appeared behind him. "You just fought a worthless fighter."  
  
Ryu turned around. "Not this again....."  
  
"The name is Cammy. You can say I'm part of this secret service too."  
  
"Cammy?"  
  
"Yes. I just recently joined."  
  
"What the hell is this!? F.B.I?" Ryu asked.  
  
"You can say that. I'm just ordered to bring you back to China."  
  
"FOR WHAT?!"  
  
"We want to collect your data."  
  
"Screw you. I'm not telling my private stuff. So this is the reason why you guys want me. You have no record on me so you want to forcefully get it?"  
  
"We're not forcing you. You're are forcing yourself because you're not cooperating with us."  
  
"Well I'm not giving anything up."  
  
"Then I will force it myself."  
  
"I won't fight you."  
  
"Then don't!!" She dashed toward Ryu and tried laying punches along with fierce kicks at him.  
  
Ryu blocked them all. "I won't fight you. But you're pushing it."  
  
"You're pushing yourself!" She continued her moves.  
  
Ryu kept dodging and blocked each one.  
  
"Heh. They said you're an elite fighter. Guess they were wrong."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
She jumped back from Ryu. "Prepare yourslef. One shot deal!"  
  
"........not another super." he thought. Ryu pulled his fist back. "I'll counter your super."  
  
"What super!?"   
  
"The one you're about to use on me."  
  
She smirked. "I don't know what a super is and I don't care. All you got to know that this shot will injure you so bad."  
  
".........." he thought. "Take this then!" Firery particles encircled in the palm of his hands. *Sankunestsu Hadou Ken* The aura drizzled over him and the energy focused into a huge red fireball. He released a flaring energy ball at Cammy.  
  
The small but powerful ball scorched directly at her.  
  
Her eyes widened, noticing the great tremendous power. "Son...of....a..."  
  
The next moment, you could hear this massive explosion. The noise echoed for distances.  
  
Ryu stood there looking at the moving smoke. "Maybe I over did it..."  
  
Cammy's image appeared when the smokescreen faded away. Her face was down on the ground and bruises, cuts and wounds was very noticable.  
  
Ryu walked up toward her.  
  
"D-Defeated....." she weakly said to herself.   
  
Ryu took a glance at her body. "Need help up?"  
  
She didn't bother looking at him. "Embarassed...." she thought.  
  
"Hello..? I know you're still alive."  
  
She slowly got up. "I'll get up on my own." Her legs slightly shaken and trembling.   
  
"Damn. I over did it." He grabbed her within his arms. "I'll get you to a hospital."  
  
Cammy's cheek become a little red. "LET ME GO! I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN!" She began to slap him.  
  
"Stop hitting me and let me get you to a hospital."  
  
She smirked. "Fool!!" She injected a small dose of sleeping liquid into him.  
  
Ryu's eyes doubled. "NO...."  
  
She jumped off the stunned Ryu.  
  
"Heh. I am hurt, but I will survive. But thanks anyway."   
  
Ryu stood there as if he saw a ghost. "Tricked.." was the word on his mind. The next moment, he became wobbly and dizzy. "Tricked..." he slightly mumbled.  
  
"Yea. You're so charming and that's your downfall."  
  
"Tricked..." was the last word he said before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose." She took out her cell phone and called the base. "Hello?! Yea!! I GOT HIM!!! HELL YEA!! It was so easy. He didn't lay a scratch on me...well..maybe he did. But it didn't hurt. Okay, I'll bring him now. Yup! Talk to you later." She disconnected.   
  
She took a deep breath. "I don't know what they're going to do to you. But I'll make sure that you won't get hurt. I guess that'll make us even..." she smiled. Cammy picked up Ryu.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
Ryu slowly woke up. *Ugh...* "Where am I?"  
  
"Hi..." A young women wearing a blue velvet chinese uniform stood beside him. She had two *meatballs* on top of her head and a brown pantyhose stocking from her thigh down to her feet.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "Cammy. Tricked!!" He glanced around finding himself in a white room.   
  
"Settle down. You're not going to get hurt. We're just taking blood samples and data information on you."  
  
Ryu grabbed her by her collar. "Let me go now! I MEAN NOW!"   
  
A hand touched Ryu's shoulder from the back. "Shouldn't touch a girl like that." A man in an army suit spoke out.  
  
Ryu became fierce. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"Wait! We need to draw some blood from you before you leave. That's all we need."  
  
"You won't get anything from me!" He stepped back from Chun Li and Guile. "I have enough with this. I hate it when people trick me!" He pulled his fist back withdrawing particles of Aura. He was pissed.   
  
"WAIT!" A girl walked in. "Let him go." Cammy said.  
  
"You!! Tricked me!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Whoa settle down. I'm helping you out now." She glanced at Chun Li and Guile. "Let him go. If he doesn't want to release his data, then don't force him."  
  
Chun Li took a deep breath. "Guess you're right."  
  
"Can't believed this happened to me. Hmph! I'm outta here." He walked away from the three. Chun grabbed him by the hand. "Wait..."  
  
A tingled shocked Ryu. He turned around looking at her hand on his. "What are you doing?"  
  
She felt some tingle too. "U-Uh..." she slowly let go. "Can't you cooperate with us..?"  
  
He stood there looking at her. "I got to go..." He turned around feeling slightly weird. "Can't believe this happened to me." He walked out of the door.  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
He stopped. "What?"  
  
"Sorry..." she softly said to him. "Didn't want you to go all through this."  
  
"..........." he thought.  
  
"And...thank you for destroying Bison." she added.  
  
He sighed. "No problem." He walked to the exit and left.  
  
"Well that was something..." Guile smiled.  
  
"Yea. Looks like you got something for Ryu don't you?" Said Cammy.  
  
Chun Li slightly blushed. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Holding his hand like that?!" she smirked.  
  
She looked at her hands. "It was ...nothing."  
  
"Heh...sure sure."   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
Ryu sat outside on a bench. "Tricked...Son of a. Why am I so weak?!" He glanced at the kids playing on the play ground. "Better not fall for anything like that again..or it'll might cost me big time." He pulled out his hands. "Wonder how much information they got from me...."  
  
[FLASH BACK]  
  
Can't believed this happened to me. Hmph! I'm outta here." He walked away from the three. Chun grabbed him by the hand. "Wait..."  
  
A tingled shocked Ryu. He turned around looking at her hand on his. "What are you doing?"  
  
[END OF FLASH BACK]  
  
He stood there looking at his hands. "Hmm...that ..wasn't right." He felt something warm when she touched him. His eyes didn't fllinch.  
  
"HEY DUDE!"  
  
Ryu was still there looking at his hands.  
  
"Hey!?"  
  
Ryu turned his head. "Ken?"  
  
"Ahh..so my bro does remember me."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got called up. They told me to come here and I might get to see you. So I came.."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You shouldn't take stuff so harsh man."  
  
"Whatcha mean?"  
  
"I heard you went bonkers in there."  
  
Ryu looked down. "Yea. So what?"  
  
"So....."  
  
"Eh..I don't care. They got no right to take me to such place."  
  
"I see what you mean." Ken stretched his arms. "What's up with you and your hands. Can't stop looking at it?"  
  
Ryu looked at him. "What are you talking about."  
  
"Heh. You know what I'm talking about. What did your dirty little hands got you into now?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Heh. You're hiding something from me bro?"  
  
"No. I got stuff to do." He stood up. "I think I'm going to grab a bite a sushi parlor."  
  
"Hungry? Let's go out with Guile and them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They're going out to eat at Sun Sei Woa (I made this up..)."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Wanna go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Chun Li is going..." he let out this childish smile. "Maybe you can connect with her."  
  
" You're nuts."  
  
"Sure dude. Well if you're interested, I'll be inside the so called *secret center*"  
  
"Yea Yea. I'll think about it."  
  
"Think hard."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"So he is coming?" Chun Li asked.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know." replied Ken.  
  
"Heh. Why do you want him to go?" Guile asked.  
  
"Heh. It's called l-l-o-o-v-v-v-e." Cammy mentioned.  
  
"No. I just want to thank him."  
  
Guile smiled. "O-Okay...I get what you mean."  
  
Ken stood up. "Something is wrong with Ryu today ya know?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Chun Li.  
  
"He kept looking at his hands for some ..weird reason."  
  
Chun Li's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yea. I don't know why. Did you guys do something with his hands or what?"  
  
*Cough* Guile tried clearing up this throat.   
  
Cammy galantly smile. "Heh..Haha...My."  
  
Chun Li looked down.   
  
[FLASH BACK]  
  
Chun Li took a deep breath. "Guess you're right."  
  
"Can't believed this happened to me. Hmph! I'm outta here." He walked away from the three. Chun grabbed him by the hand. "Wait..."  
  
A tingled shocked Ryu. He turned around looking at her hand on his. "What are you doing?"  
  
She felt some tingle too. "U-Uh..." she slowly let go. "Can't you cooperate with us..?"  
  
[END OF FLASH BACK]  
  
"Hello?! Are you there Chun Li?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked at Cammy.  
  
"No this way." Guile said.  
  
"Oh.."   
  
"Anyways he's here."  
  
"Wha?" There in front of them stood Ryu.  
  
"Hey guys..Heh..." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"My, My..isn't it the guy who didn't cooperate with us earlier."   
  
"Hey..Um. Well...sorry about that."  
  
"So food brings you here?"  
  
Ryu turned slightly pink. "Well yea. I am hungry you know.."  
  
"Ookay.. Let's go." They all stood up.  
  
"Follow us." Guile led the way.  
  
Chun Li kind of brushed him on her way.  
  
Ryu stood there with another tingle of shock. It felt as time froze.   
  
Chun Li stopped. And looked up at him. "Ryu...."  
  
He looked down with not much words to say. "Y-Yea?"  
  
Chun Li couldn't say the words that she wanted out of her mouth. "T-Thank you."  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"Guys, guys...I want to eat...Let's go!! NOW!!" Ken grabbed both of them by the collar and dragged them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter2  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing some more!!   
Sorry about the ending. Not impressive...I KNOW ITS NOT. So...I'll..do something about it..NEXT CHAPTER =) 


	4. chapter3Banishing Jelousy

Author's note: Hmm..I already wrote a differnet chapter3..but DJ and Tiger gave me pretty kewl...idea. *cough* So I'm gonna upload this chapter instead of the other one.  
*QUESTION: HOW MUCH SIDES DOES A CIRCLE HAVE?!  
If you chose 0, you are wrong!!!   
The answer is...  
2...!! An inside and outside!! =P  
Damn I suck...=(   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter3  
-Banishing Jelousy-  
  
  
  
Cammy was looking out from the window's plane. They were heading North East from Bei Jing to Sopporo, Japan. "Heh...that Chun Li is lucky. Going out with a guy like him..." she sighed.  
  
Ryu was sitting beside Ken. He couldn't stop notching that Ken was being a biatch.   
  
Ken was picking his hair and began to immitate Chun Li. "Hey Ryu Love...I want you so bad..." he said in a girlish voice.  
  
"Shut up. You're an ass."  
  
"Oh, Ryu..but you're too shy to tell me that you loooovvv me.." he put his hands together and made these puckering noises with his lips. "Why don't you give me a kiss..."  
  
Ryu's mind felt low and stupid. "I'm going to sock you." He turned around facing ken and pucnhed him in the face.  
  
"Fuck!! Oww...you bitch, I was joking around!!"  
  
"Yea. And you're doing a good job of it."  
  
"Whatever dude. You just can't tell her your feelings."  
  
"What do you mean?! I have no feelings for her. You're wacked out."  
  
"Heh." Ken chuckled. "Nonono. You are the one wacked out. She's the total package. Eh?!" He pointed his finger at her.  
  
Chun Li was 5 seats away sitting beside Guile.  
  
Cammy was sitting 4 seats above them.  
  
"Ryu, you know what?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"I'm going to get Chun Li all for myself! Yup, a stud like me can get any girl in the world."  
  
"You already have one you dick."  
  
"Yea. But I don't mind taking Chun Li from you if you don't mind.."  
  
"Go ahead. I don't even like her."  
  
He shooked his head sideways. "Don't lie to me bro."  
  
Ryu heard some footsteps coming.   
  
Cammy was walking toward them. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hey sexy." said Ken.  
  
"Hi Cammy."   
  
"So what'cha guys up to?" she said in a bored voice.  
  
"Nothing. Just bothering this guy about Chun Li..."  
  
She smiled. "Oh. I see."  
  
"He's just nuts. Don't listen to him." Ryu said.  
  
"Don't listen to me?! You're the one who kicked her ass. You women hitter."  
  
"Okay that's it.. YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He tackled Ken against his seat.  
  
"Hey get off me gay mutt!!"  
  
"Make me!!"   
  
Ken headlocked him with his arms.  
  
"Ah God!! Your arm pit.!"  
  
"You better smell it good..!!"  
  
"Ryu let a light elbow to his stomach."  
  
Ken released him. "Whoa, settle down. Don't have to go all physical."  
  
"Uh Huh. You guys are nuts." Cammy said. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys!?"  
  
Ken took sat up. "Heh. You can sit down. I'll be right back. Gotta go washroom." He rushed out of her way.  
  
Cammy sat down beside Ryu.  
  
"So is this true?"  
  
"What?" Ryu asked.  
  
"You and Chun Li?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Cammy put one of her hand onto his thigh. "You can tell me."  
  
His face was still glancing outside of the plane. "I never felt this feeling before. I don't know what exactly it is, but it drains my energy."  
  
"Ryu..." She slightly gripped onto his thigh and her hand up toward his pelvic. "Well, I can tell you something right now too."  
  
"Huh?" He turned to her attention.  
  
She moved toward his lips and kissed him.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"I have feelings for you too. And I'm not going to hide it."  
  
"Cammy....I'm not going to let you."  
  
"But Ryu...I like you so much."  
  
"So, I don't have any feelings for you Cammy."  
  
"Give me a chance."  
  
His eyebrow quirked. "No."  
  
"Then, I'm sorry.." she slowy moved away from him.  
  
"No, I mean..."  
  
She glanced at him. "Just let me please you and you'll understand."  
  
"P-Please?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. Let me show you how much you mean to me."  
  
"But Cammy..." Ryu was bewildered from Chun Li seeing him and her together.  
  
She lunged to him and just at that moment, some electical shocks ran through his body, making his manhood erect. This wasn't the exact feeling that he felt from Chun Li when she touched him. He felt quite vulnerable to her lust.   
  
Her lips drawn over him.  
  
Ryu was stunned at that moment, not knowing what to do. His eyes automatically closed, but then opened for a shocking discovery. Chun Li was standing right there.  
  
"CAMMY? RYU?"  
  
Cammy's eyes doubled. "Uh...oh." she thought.  
  
Ryu immediately let go of her. "I-I can explain.."  
  
"Then tell me Ryu!? What's going on?"  
  
"I ..." He was speechless due to her nervousness.  
  
Cammy stood up. "I'm sorry Chun Li. I also have feelings for him."  
  
Chun Li's body was paralyzed. "HUH?! And you hid this from me when you knew that I liked Ryu?!"  
  
Ryu stood up.   
  
She grabbed him by the collar and held him up. "Damn you Ryu! This hurts me so much!! You knew that I liked you!! I thought you did!! And for some odd reason, I knew that you had feelings for me too!!  
  
"I-I didn't mean to...!!"   
  
"DAMN RYU!!" A tear fell from her eyes. "How long was this relationship?!"  
  
"I-It wasn't a relationship..!! Honestly!!"  
  
She shoved him back onto the seat. "How could you do this to me Cammy. You knew in the beginning that I had something for Ryu.!!"  
  
Cammy didn't say anything.   
  
Ken walked out of the washroom. "Hey, what's going on."  
  
"Chun Li caught Ryu kissing with Cammy." Guile said.  
  
"Ryu? This true?!"  
  
"I didn't mean too.."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
Cammy took a deep breath. "You didn't make your move Chun Li."  
  
She glanced at Cammy. "What do you mean?! I was going to...TONIGHT."  
  
Guile looked down.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not going to take anything more from you. Ever since Ryu saved me, i felt pretty damn good. In fact, I did like him ever since he saved me that day. And I won't let you take him away from me. I'm going to say it. Ryu and I are meant to be."  
  
Guile put his hands over his face. "Oh man..."  
  
Ken shook his head.   
  
"GET OUT! Tell the pilot to land this plane this instantly to the nearest airport. I want them out of my face."  
  
Ryu tried to grab Chun Li's hand but She slapped it away. "You too. Get out of my face." she said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry Chun Li. I really am."  
  
She shook her head. "Should of thought of that first before you let her kissed you."  
  
"But Chun Li. It was only a kiss....."  
  
"A kiss does matter."  
  
"But we wern't together yet!! We didn't even get a chance."  
  
"We'll you blew it. I gave you a chance and you blew it with Cammy."  
  
Ryu stood there in silence.  
  
Ken pat his shoulder. "Man...can't believe you let ki..."  
  
"Whatever man."  
  
"Huh?" said Ken.  
  
"Okay, then I'll leave."  
  
The plane landed down onto at Hong Kong.   
  
"Okay then Chun Li. You know that I have feelings for you. And you won't even have to listen what I have to say."  
  
"Do you think I care? Hmph!"  
  
Ryu shook his head sideways. "No, I guess not." He turned around taking his bag. "I'll see you later Ken. Guile. Cammy. Chun Li.."  
  
Chun Li turned her back at him. "Bye."  
  
Ryu glanced back at her. "..............." He then turned toward the exit and went out.  
  
"Aren't you going to leave to?"  
  
"CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. What's your problem?" Cammy took her bag and followed Ryu.  
  
"Are you going to?" Chun Li asked Guile and Ken.  
  
"No.." Guile softly spoke.  
  
"As a matter of fact. I am. What's your problem Chun Li? Tell me, you take things too harsh. He didn't deserved that."  
  
"..........." she thought.  
  
"Ryu had been my friend for a long time. He would never mean to hurt anyone. And for a sure thing, he wouldn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Whatever. Leave." she said coldly.  
  
"I'm on it. Heh, this isn't worth it. You're just too bewildered about Ryu." He turned around and walked to the exit of the plane.  
  
"You have something to say Guile?"  
  
"N-No...."  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. Stressfully, she sat down.   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
Ryu was lying on a bench in the airport overthinking what just had happened. "I-I can't believe this. Maybe she wasn't the right girl for me. She's too hard, geez." No tears fell out but sadness overflowed his mind. "................" he thought and shook his head. "She took it too seriously. She didn't even let me explain."  
  
"H-Hey Ryu..."  
  
He looked left. "Cammy...maybe you shouldn't be here."  
  
"It's not our fault. She took it too seriously."  
  
"Can you just leave me alone? I want to be alone for a second."  
  
She nodded. "I understand."  
  
Ken walked over. "Well, that's how life goes ya know?" He looked at Ryu and Cammy. "Some guys just get lucky sometimes because they attract a lot of girls."   
  
"I'll be going Ryu. If you need me, i'll be at the airport registration place."  
  
"............k." Ryu said.  
  
"Ryu, seriously that's how life goes. Girls can go like you one day and the next day, they can abstract P.M.S."  
  
"Leave me alone Ken. I need to be by myself for awhile."  
  
"Okay Ryu. I know how you feel dude. I'll be over there if you need me."  
  
"Whatever." Ryu turned his head and closed his eyes.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
A shimmered light shined brightly in Ryu's eye as he woke up. He felt somewhat dizzy and nausous. "Arg...I don't feel so good." he put one of hands over his head.  
  
"Finally awake snooze head?" Ken said.  
  
"............."  
  
"I brought some munchies. Got them from the vending machine. " He took out 2 bags of doritos and 2 chocolate chip cookies. "Want some?"  
  
He nodded. Ryu took one of the bags and stuffed the chips into his mouth.  
  
"Whoa settle down."  
  
*Chomp* "Where's Cammy?"  
  
"She..uh. Left back to Germany. Or was it Russia? I don't know, one of them. She realized that you and her wouldn't make it together."  
  
"Hmm...yea." He licked the excess crumbs from his two fingers and grabbed the bag of chocolate chip.  
  
"Yea, talk about it. We didn't get anything to eat yet. I brought some money. Want to head back to the U.S with me?"  
  
"I don't *chomp* know...."  
  
"Heh. Don't tell me we're going to leave each other again. I've only gotten to see you for one day. Cmon..."  
  
"Nah. I think I'll wonder somewhere."  
  
Ken laughed. "Man, you need a car or a lift of some sort?"  
  
"Nah. I'll be walking."  
  
"Well, I brought quite a bit of money. Maybe you should take some before we apart each other."  
  
"It's okay. I make my own money..."  
  
Ken shook his head. "Here, take this." He took out some few thousand dollars U.S. "Take it..."  
  
Ryu smiled. "No thanks. You'll need that for going back home."  
  
"Heh, Don't worry man."  
  
"Nah, I don't need it." He finished the remaining chips.  
  
"And what about Chun Li?"  
  
"I don't know how I feel about her right now. I just feel blurry when her name comes up."  
  
*Sigh* "Yea...I pity you man."  
  
*PLANE LEAVING TO THE UNITED STATES, PLEASE MOVE YOURSELF TO PLANE 2346"  
  
"Well, I got to go now man."  
  
Ryu nodded. "We'll meet again?"  
  
"Hell yea. If stuff don't work out, you'll call me okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ken embraced him. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will..."  
  
"Ya, Ja ne!!" He said out.  
  
Ryu grinned. "Ja ne..."  
  
Ken packed his bag and left.  
  
Ryu stood there looking at his buddy leave. "Bye..Ken..." he softly said to himself.   
  
*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*  
  
  
  
  
Chun Li was now back in Bei Jing at home. Laying on her bed, she looked up at the ceiling. "What have you got yourself into now? You totally lost your chance. Stop blaming others and blame yourself. You totally hurt his feelings. He didn't mean it. It's not his fault. Ryu wouldn't do such a thing...."  
  
Another voice came to her. "You did the right job. Who needs him?! A girl like you can get a lot of guys. Who cares about him. He doesen't care for you.. Ryu just used you. Don't take bullshit from his exscuses....I mean, he's just an ass....  
  
The other voice came back. "Heh, Are you listening to yourself right now? Can you feel your mistakes? Don't listen to that dark voice. You over did it....  
  
"I-I over did it..." she said softly to herself.  
  
"Yes you did. He loved you. You ditched him at the airport? Now where is going to go now? He had your heart. You had his. Now..his heart is going to be for someone's else. You lost him....You lost him.............."  
  
"I-I lost him...." she said softly to herself.  
  
"Yes. You lost him. Now what are you going to do about it?!"  
  
"I......"  
  
"Nothing! You're a failure."  
  
"N-No I'm not..."  
  
"Heh. Where is Ryu right now? He's with real mature women who does have a heart."  
  
"But I am a real..."  
  
"You're far off from a real women. You lack mind and heart. You'll never succeed if you don't give yourself a chance. YOu didn't give Ryu a chance."  
  
A tear fell down her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Heh...That's all you got to say? Sorry?!"  
  
"Y-Yes..."  
  
"Well then show me......"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Don't know if that is a bad chapter but I GOT A BACKUP..if it's needed.   
  
anyways, i hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	5. chapter4 Ryu, I'm here!

Author's note: Like I said, I promise I will finsh all of my stories. Heh, and I know some people don't have patience so I have to pick up my paste. (STOP PLAYING GAMES)...-_- *DUH*   
I am planning to finish both stories by this month!! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! *chinese that is...*  
  
  
  
  
Chapter4  
-I'm Here Ryu-  
  
  
  
An image of a man.  
  
Chun Li slowly moved toward him.  
  
The breeze brushed his brown hair.  
  
Chun Li walked closer.  
  
He was wearing a white Gi and his back was facing her.  
  
She ran.  
  
"Enough." he speaked out.  
  
She stopped. Her hands squeezed each other, hoping for the words of forgiveness. "Ryu...." she softly speaked out.  
  
"Get away from me. I don't want to see you."  
  
Her heart trembled in dark ice. "N-No Ryu!! P-Please forgive me!! I over reacted..."  
  
"Sorry is not going to get you anywhere. You never had feelings for me. You just brushed me off that day."  
  
"I love you Ryu. I didn't mean to. I was just over stressed and..."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
He turned around.  
  
She was crying.   
  
"Crying now? Or is it fake tears?"  
  
"RYU!! IM REALLY SORRY!! I can't take it seeing you not forgiving me!!" She collapsed to the ground with her knees balancing her.  
  
"Heh. Forgiveness? For what? Physically attacking me then throwing me out of your life?"  
  
"NO!! I need you Ryu!! Can't you see I'm crying?! I need you..."  
  
"More like you need yourself. Look at yourself. Crying like a baby."  
  
"I........"  
  
"Do you really love me Chun Li?!"  
  
"I do!! I really do!! I'll prove anything..."  
  
Ryu smirked. "Then show me...." His image then slowly disappearing.  
  
Chun Li's eyes fluttered open as if it was a nightmare. Individual tears fell down her eyes. "A d-dream..." she said to herself.  
  
No comfort.  
  
Nobody.  
  
She was alone in her apartment. "If only Ryu was here to embrace me.."  
  
Her eyes were slightly swelled up. The coldness from the night made her begin to shiver. She took her blanket and covered it up to her neck. "Ryu. I need you and I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'll get you back Ryu.....I promise.."  
  
  
*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*__*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, Sir...Are you okay?" A jogger passed by an unconcionse man.  
  
It was early morning in Hong Kong.   
  
Ryu was lying on a bench. "Ugh..." his head was sore.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
*Yawn* Ryu sat up with drowsy eyes. "Y-Yea I'm okay."  
  
"You need help of some sort?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Well, I better be leaving now." she said.  
  
He glimpsed at her and..nodded. "Okay."  
  
She jogged away.  
  
"W-Where am I?"   
  
A sumo eating some tocos and dogs passed him. His eyes quirked. "Huh....that guy looks familiar."  
  
Ryu was gazing the area.   
  
"Is it him?" He walked toward the man.  
  
Ryu turned around.  
  
The sumo became stunned. "R-Ryu!?"  
  
"Huh?!" Ryu was facing some fat, AND I MEAN FAT looking man. "E. Honda?"  
  
"HEY YOU REMEMBER!! What are you doing here?!" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just wondering around. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm on vacation. Too much training in Japan. I need some time off." he smiled.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Hey. Want to come back to my place? I'm living in this hotel."  
  
He shook his head. "Nah. I think I'm going to go eat..."  
  
"Oh I have lots of stuff to eat at my place."  
  
"Yea. Wouldn't I notice?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean. If you're hungry, I got lots of stuff to share.."  
  
"Uh..Nah."  
  
"Cmon buddy. Why so glum?" E. Honda asked.  
  
He looked away and sighed. "I....um..it's nothing."  
  
"You have a problem?"  
  
"No..." He shooked his head. "I just ...I'M JUST HUNGRY.."  
  
"You're bad at lying. Tell me what's wrong. I can keep a secret."  
  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing to keep a secret."  
  
"Then tell me lad."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I feel hurt..." He sat down back on the bench.  
  
"How come? Lost a fight?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You lost something?"  
  
"Something like that.."  
  
"Like what?" The sumo too out a half melted chocolate bar from the back of his pants.  
  
Ryu was too sad to be disgusted. "It's...Ch..." He couldn't really finsh off his words.  
  
"C-Chocolate?" He broke off half of his chocolate.  
  
"Uh...." Now he was disgusted. "Not that.."  
  
"Oh. I see. Then what's..C-Ch.?"  
  
"Forget about it. It's nothing."  
  
"OH...you and that ..whats her name. Chinese girl."  
  
His eyes widened. "Yea."  
  
"Whoa. You guys together?"  
  
"No. We didn't get a chance."  
  
"You too shy?"  
  
"Nonono. It 's not like that. Things happened."  
  
"Oh man. Of all the guys, I thought you would get all the girls. So mysterious and strong."  
  
He faced down. "I suck that's all."  
  
The sumo chuckled. "No way man. You're an elite fighter. I'm just ...Okay. Look man. You know what I say about girls? Fooey. Girls are trouble some. They give you stress and headaches."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Beacause no girls liked me before. I mean, I do have the looks and the body..but you know how it goes."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"Heh. Anyways. I have to be going now. You want to come over to my hotel, you're welcome. I'm only staying for a month...so..yea." He handed him a sheet of paper. "Audios"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
Chun Li was still slumbering.  
  
*Knock* *knock* Knock*  
  
"mhMm..Ryu...." she faintly said out while napping.  
  
The door was open. Guile slowly entered in. "Chun Li? You in here?"  
  
[Silence]  
  
He walked into her bedroom.  
  
"I-I need y-you back..." she said.  
  
"The hell? Must be sleep talking..." he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
Guile shook his head. "This is really getting to her."  
  
"huh?" Chun Li's eyes slowly opened. "G-Guile? W-What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh." he said surprisngly. "I was here to check up on you..."  
  
*Yawn*  
  
"You really need Ryu don't you..." he said.  
  
"Ryu. I do." she sat up. "I need him now. I want him so bad."  
  
"You over reacted the other day. To Ryu and Cammy."  
  
"Y-Ye..  
  
"AND KEN. W-Why?"  
  
"I just felt betrayed and bursted with my emotions. I didn't even give Ryu a chance."  
  
"Chun Li. What's your point? You pinned him against the wall. You slapped his hand *cough* rejection. You shouted, you scream AND you banished him from your life. Even if you do find him, is there any chance he's going to accept you back?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want him back."  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for. Get your ass up and we'll find him."  
  
"Now?" she asked.  
  
"Okay. I guess Ryu can wait.."  
  
"No, let's go now."  
  
"Then get freakin dressed already."  
  
"Okay, I'll get freaking dressed if you get out of my room."  
  
He stood there in silence. "Oh..OH, did you say something?" He turned around and walked out.  
  
Chun Li wore her blue garments and stretched her stockings to her thights. She then curled her hair, making two meat balls.   
  
"Hurry up!" Guile shouted.  
  
"Just wait a second." She put on lipsticks just to impress Ryu when she sees him. *IF SHE SEES HIM* Chun Li then walked out of her room.  
  
"Finally! Women these days. They take 10 times as long as girls." he said. He then noticed her wearing lipsticks. "Hhahahahhaha!! Wow, I'm impressed. You look twice as sexy from before."  
  
"Whatever let's go."  
  
"Chun Li. You're not here to impress him. All you're here for is to get him back."  
  
"Can we just go?"  
  
"Yea. Yea..."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
The scent of food brought Ryu to the metropolis of Hong Kong. "Wow. What a place. Amazingly, this place was way much cleaner than Tokyo. The streets were clean but there were so many people."  
  
"Hey, move out the way!" A business man brushed him.  
  
Ryu turned back looking at that man. "What's his problem."  
  
His eyes widened. "Hey!! A Japanese restaurant." He walked in.  
  
"Hi, how can I help you?"  
  
"Uh...A table of one."  
  
"This way." The waitress showed him to a table on the far right. "Here's your menu." She handed him a book.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If you need some assistance, feel freely to ask."  
  
"Yea. I would have some Sopporo, Sampura, Ichi rolls and some noodles with Bbq Chicken."  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Uh. Yea..um. Soy milk?"  
  
"Okay." She took his menu. "Be in a second."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wow. Look what I got here."  
  
"Huh?" Ryu looked behind him.  
  
"The great Ryu in Hong Kong. What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"HmPH. That's not good at all. I heard of you but you never heard about me before?"  
  
"Uh. No."  
  
"The name is Rose."  
  
"R-Rose?"  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm eating so leave me to be." He turned back.  
  
"Heh. Funny.. Do you mind If i sit with you?"  
  
{silence}  
  
Ryu took a sip of his tea. "Yes."  
  
She stood up. "Thank you." And sat in front of Ryu.  
  
"I said Yes, I do mind." he said again.  
  
"Ryu. We got to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." he said.  
  
"Or there is something.." she smirked.  
  
"What?!" He stood up.  
  
"Sit down. You and Chun Li."  
  
"How did you know?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I said sit before I make you."   
  
"I'll stand if I want to."  
  
She shook her head. "Pathetic you are." She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back to his seat. His tea spilled off the table and people glanced at the couple.  
  
"W-What are you doing?"  
  
"Heh. I SAID SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
Ryu sat down.  
  
"Ryu. I know about you and Chun Li."  
  
"So what about it?! What makes you going around crazy about us?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm just saying that you guys aren't meant to be."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yea that's right. She whines too much and you're just pathetic. Honestly to god. You guys are way off."  
  
"Take that back!" He grumbled.  
  
"Heh. Make me."  
  
Ryu couldn't exactly hit any women. "............." he thought.  
  
"That's right. At least you're not a women hitter." She grinned.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving." He turned around.  
  
Rose stood up. "Not yet...We have a score to settle from the last tournament."  
  
"Huh?" He turned around.  
  
She tripped him.  
  
Ryu fell the ground.  
  
"I am an elite fighter too you know."   
  
Ryu slowly stood up, wiping the dust off him. "If you're looking for a fight, then lets go outside."  
  
"Oh, lets." She followed him to an open area outside.  
  
Ryu tightened his band and fixed his gloves. "So you've been asking for it. I'm not going to bother to waste anytime. I'm going to injure you in one shot."  
  
She began to laugh insanely. "Fool. Big words but no action. Bring it."  
  
"Then it is done." Ryu has mastered his Super Vaccum Wave (the super beam). Aura began to shine on Ryu and energy increasingly deposited until it was full. At his extreme, he pulled his fist back.  
  
"Oh what is this?" asked Rose curiously. She felt light tremors from the earth. "Maybe I was wrong about him..."  
  
*SHINKUU...*  
  
Particles began to sped around his hand.  
  
*HADOU...*  
  
"ENOUGH!!" She shouted out.  
  
"Huh?!" he thought.  
  
"I give up!"  
  
Ryu's power began to drain. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are too strong. I never felt such power and I'm not going to plan what move you're going to do on me."  
  
Ryu looked ashamed. "You call yourself a fighter?"  
  
"Heh. Yes I am. But you got to show me this new power. How did you improve in just one year? I mean you are strong enough but you're just three times as strong."  
  
"Its called training."  
  
She smirked. "Mind if I train with you?"  
  
"Pwf...No. I train alone."  
  
"Aww. Cmon."  
  
A taxi cab from a distance was rushing toward the two.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryu could notice that it was some kinda wacko driving.  
  
Rose turned around. "What do you see?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Maniacs." He turned around. "I better get going now."  
  
"Cmon, at least let me train with you for one day."  
  
"You already missed your training. You gave up."  
  
"B-But.."  
  
"Whatever." He began to walk away.  
  
*EERRRGGG* The taxi was blocks away. You could hear the tires screeching.  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" He turned around.  
  
Rose couldn't notice the edgy sounds.  
  
The taxi finally stopped. Immediately, a women came out of the car.  
  
Guile was driving. He was gasping for air. "I never knew driving could be such a rush.."  
  
She was wearing Blue garments, two spiked rings around her wrist, had two meat balls..(you know who i'm talking about)  
  
Ryu's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hey_a Everyone!! Um, hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
  
Ja ne.  
Ja ne.   
  
-_- ***  
  
Well, I'm moving on!! See ya!!  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	6. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter5 *FINAL CHAPTER*  
-Lifeless Without You-  
  
  
  
  
Ryu stood there silently.  
  
Chun Li stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say.  
  
Rose chuckled.  
  
"Ryu..." she said softly. Enough to Ryu to hear from their distance.  
  
Ryu was still in silent. He looked down.  
  
"Ryu..No.." She raised her hand.   
  
Ryu's eyes closed. "......." He was still disappointed from what occured last day. Ryu turned around and began to walk away.   
  
Her fear of his rejection was becoming a reality. Chun Li's eye doubled. "RRRYUU!! FORGIVE ME!!" She chased after him.  
  
"No." Rose blocked her way. "You don't deserve him."  
  
"RYU!!! I LOVE YOU, I'M SO SORRY!!" She cried out desperately reaching for him.  
  
Rose was still blocking her way. "She's just getting to you. Don't believe her! She just wants you to be her boyfriend, then dump you afterwards!"  
  
Ryu took a deep breath. "Enough with your dirty words Rose. Let her go." He turned around.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Chun Li chased after him and leaped to his chest (hoping that he would let her be embraced or else she would hit the ground hard)  
  
Ryu spread his arms, letting her into his life.   
  
"Ryu..!" she cried onto his pecs.  
  
He could feel the wetness from her tears.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
He looked down at her. ".................." he thought. The most strongest women alive, crying.  
  
"I love you Ryu. I can't live without you. Please say something."  
  
"Chun Li..." he whispered to her. "You don't have to apologize."  
  
Her eyes widened. "W-Why? Everything was my fault. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It is her fault. W-Why are you being a pus.."  
  
Guile wrapped his hands around her mouth. "Damn, you have a big mouth. Shut up."  
  
"So Ryu...will you accept me back into your life?"  
  
He was still silent.  
  
".........." Chun Li's hope was now fading. She could see that he wouldn't want her back.  
  
"I need some time to think."  
  
"T-Think?" More tears came out of her eyes. "B-But.."  
  
He let go of her and turned around. "Yes. I'm going to take a short walk."  
  
Chun Li's was shattered as she fell the ground. "Okay...go."  
  
Ryu stood there.  
  
"Go away from my life. You don't know how much you mean to me." A sudden hiccup arose from her throat. She wiped the tears with her hands. "Go."  
  
Ryu still stunned. He stood there.  
  
"What are you waiting for? *hiccup* Go!" Chun Li slowly got up. "Run away from me."  
  
Ryu turned around. "I'm going to run away?"  
  
"Yea. *sniff* that's right."  
  
Ryu faintly smiled. "Then I'll show you that I'll run away..." He walked toward Chun Li.  
  
Her eyes widened. In pain and confusion.  
  
Ryu stood right beside Chun Li face to face.   
  
"Ryu..."  
  
His smile became more noticable. "Guess I was wrong. I can't run away ..from you" Ryu embraced her.  
  
She accepted. "Damn Ryu. You got me all scar...  
  
Ryu's lip touched down to her lips.  
  
Her eyes closed with the remaining drop of tear sliding down her eyes.  
  
[2 minutes after]  
  
Gasping for slight air, Ryu released his lips from hers. "There is nothing more that I could say that you're the one I love..."  
  
"And you're the only love for me..."  
  
They embraced each other quite more tightly, draining their hearts together.  
  
Standing there perfect in the Sunset.  
  
An image of the forgotten lovers in Street fighter.  
  
Stood Chun Li..  
  
And Ryu...  
  
Forever...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


End file.
